Nowadays, a user can freely select his/her preferred music file as a ringtone of a mobile terminal (e.g., a mobile phone), and in response to occurrence of a ringing event (e.g., an incoming call), the ringtone is played typically from the start of the music file. However, the playing volume of the start of the music file is relatively low and cannot prompt the user timely and effectively, so selecting a certain part of the music file (e.g., the climax of the music) as the ringtone has been widely accepted by users.
In the prior art, the user generally uses a computer or a mobile phone to download an accomplished music clip, or uses music software to truncate a part of his/her preferred music file. However, downloading of the music clip consumes the network traffic of the mobile phone and is restricted by the music file download resources, which greatly reduces the freedom of choice of the user. Moreover, to obtain a ringtone through truncation, the music file needs to be first truncated on a personal computer (PC) and then input into the mobile phone, and this makes the operation very inconvenient for the user. Further speaking, even if the truncation is done on the mobile phone by means of music software, it will still additionally increase consumption of the memory resource of the mobile phone and the operation load of the system of the mobile phone.